


Temporary Tattoos

by Flick (raynon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/Flick
Summary: this is just a little flourished love letter to some gorgeous art, link in the notes
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Temporary Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> please follow & support retroxvel ([insta](https://www.instagram.com/retroxvel/)/[tumblr](https://retroxvel.tumblr.com/)), they're so talented. [here's](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC8QhlqF82P/) the art in question, didn't wanna repost it without permission

“Whoa, did you wash your hair?” Party Poison asked, blinking after he pulled his mask up to his hairline.

Fun Ghoul didn’t look up from sitting on the diner floor, his gaze focused on toying with the inside of his blaster instead. He only grunted in response.

Party leaned against the counter with his arms folded, just watching Ghoul work in silence for a minute. It was a rare moment to watch him be quiet and so engrossed in his work for once; Party made sure he took the time to savor it. He’d bet ten carbons Ghoul already forgot he was standing there, and mulling over that though, he decided he wanted to be noticed.

Boots thudded quietly against the tiles in a slow rhythm, the leather creaking around his ankles when he crouched down to watch inches over Ghoul’s shoulder. He decided not to speak just yet, but his lips curled in a smile at the sight of tanned fingers working carefully at little pins and screws. He made a mental reminder to ask Ghoul to paint his nails later, but for the moment, he took advantage of being close and twirled his own index finger in a soft black strand. Party leaned in, inhaling some cheap tropical scent entwined with cigarette smoke. “Did it get jammed again?” he murmured.

Ghoul nodded.

“You could always just get a new one. I’ll paint it for you’n everything,” Party offered, his smile present in his voice.

Ghoul’s shoulders shifted in the attempt of a shrug. He sniffed hard. “This one’s lucky.”

Party breathed out a soft “oh”, although he couldn’t see the point in a gun being lucky if it kept breaking on him. It was probably better to leave Ghoul to his own beliefs. On top of that, there were better things to think about, like burying his nose in his dark hair and holding the back of the black yarn choker between his teeth. Party didn’t tug on it, he just wanted Ghoul to know he was there.

And from the sounds of Ghoul’s hitched breaths, his actions worked. Party bit his tongue to keep from chuckling, and his lips pressed to the scorpion on the side of his neck.

“You’re really fuckin’ warm,” Ghoul mumbled, but didn’t push him away. “Where’d you come back from?”

“Dead Pegasus.” Two words that never should have sounded sexy when put together, but with the sudden musk dripping from Poison’s tone, Ghoul shuddered and pressed his lips together hard.

Ghoul swallowed audibly, and stared forward at empty diner tables. “Guess I can finish that later,” he thought aloud, and did a 180, shifting on his knees. “What d’you want, baby?”

“Just lemme play for a little while.” Party’s hands fully buried themselves against Ghoul’s scalp. “This is such a rare occasion, y;know?”

Ghoul’s jaw fell slack in feigned shock. “Well, fuck you, too.” He hissed when Party gave a tug, and a hard shiver crawled down his spine. In an instant, his gaze switched from relaxed and curious to starving. He pushed the leader back on his ass and leaned on all fours.

Ah, there was the Ghoul he was so familiar with.

Party smirked back at him, a silent taunt. His shoulders relaxed as Ghoul shoved the blue jacket down over one, and his neck craned back at the sharp, pleasant pain of Ghoul’s teeth sinking down into his skin. He gave another, lighter tug against Ghoul’s hair and hummed. The jacket was soon shrugged off completely, and Ghoul folded it messily so Party’s head had something relatively soft to lay down on when he pushed him onto his back.

Party squirmed playfully under Ghoul’s hand pressed down against his sternum. Ghoul’s hand slid down to nudge Party’s ratty black tank up a few inches, his thumb pressing over the two prominent bruises orbiting his hip from yesterday. Party exhaled hard and bucked up into his hand.

“You dunno how to hold still, do you?” Ghoul sighed, clicking his tongue.

Party’s smile only grew, and he slid one leg in between Ghoul’s to make it easier to grind slowly against his knee. “What’re you gonna do about it, sugar?”

Ghoul’s knee shifted forward ever so slightly to press harder as he leaned down to press his teeth right under Party’s left earlobe. He purred, harmonizing with Party’s cracked squeak, and sucked off the sweat that formed there. He dragged his teeth and tongue down along his jaw and neck, making sure he left deep marks along the way.

“Leave enough marks and I’m gonna end up lookin’ like you.” Party’s voice wavered, gripping over the black stars on Ghoul’s forearm.

Ghoul’s mouth clamped down against Party’s pressure point, leaving a rivulet of drool in his wake, and finally pushed himself up. “You’d look hot with permanent tattoos, but it’s like I said. You can’t hold the fuck still.”

“Shame. Guess you’ll just have to give me new ones every time the old ones fade away.” Party draped his hands delicately at the level of his head. His face tilted ever so slightly, the curl in his smile turning coy.

Ghoul’s eyes went half-lidded, fuck, he was too beautiful for this fucked up world. His heart was pounding at the mere sight of him. Party had to know what he was doing. Snaking his hand down Party’s him, his fingers skimmed over the edge of his ass and lowered even further to his thigh, bending his knee upward.

Party lifted his calf to the air, keeping it perpendicular as he rolled his ankle. “Ghoul,” he purred, biting his lip. His cheekbones were flushed pink, the soft color stretching over the tips of his ears.

“I think,” Ghoul mused, fingertips skimming over the ends of cherry red locks. “I want to leave you just like this. I wanna stare at you forever.”

Party pouted. “That’s it?”

Ghoul’s nails raked against dirty white denim. “You pulled me out of what I was doing. Feels only fair to me.”

“Is it, though?” Party pushed his hips up as far as he could to desperately brush against the bulge in Ghoul’s jeans.

“Baby, when you look as pretty as you do, I can find the patience.” Ghoul kissed his forehead, but he’d pulled himself into a trap of Party’s hands grabbing him to hold him in place for their lips to crash together. “...Or not.”


End file.
